


Karen meets Chad

by YeetusTheFetusThenCommitSelfDeletus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Cringe, F/M, My First Smut, Not Serious, Penis In Vagina Sex, big dick energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeetusTheFetusThenCommitSelfDeletus/pseuds/YeetusTheFetusThenCommitSelfDeletus
Summary: Guy and girl have sexy times.





	Karen meets Chad

Hi my name is Karen and I want to get fucked. That’s it that’s all I want in life. I woke up today ready to once again search for a a guy with some big dick energy. I make sure to get my hair done in my favorite “I want to speak to your manager” look. Then I put on a short dress and head out for some cock. It didn’t take me long until I found the perfect guy. He was 6’5 and had a Mohawk in the shape of a triangle. I knew when I saw him that he definitely had a big pp. I casually approached him and said “Hello sir I couldn’t help but notice how hot you looked today and I have to know your name”. The man looked at me and replied “Name’s Chad and you looking mighty fine yourself. So what’s your name”? I was so happy he found me attractive most guys say I look like a soccer mom. “So I have a feeling I know what you want” he said. “Oh do you, well my place isn’t far from here why don’t you come with me” I tell him. Chad smirks and says “lead the way.” I’m more than happy to do so and I grab his hand and practically yank him with me. I knew then that I was about to get me a good fucking.


End file.
